gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Mcroberts
NOTE: This is on Robert McRoberts today. Visit: The Chronicles of Robert Mcroberts for history on his past. Robert McRoberts is a level 47 pirate and guildmaster of the Viceroyalty Co. guild. He is an excellent fighter and general. His best weapon is the Half-Moon Blunderbuss, which he can take a level 50 pirate down using steel shot in PVP. History A Life in the Caribbean Robert soon became a renouned general, highly well known across the Caribbean, he was in several powerful guilds. However, on a trip to Europe, his most recent guild voted for him to be kicked from the guild. Robert came back, furious, and began his own guild. They were called the Pirate Rifle Corps. They were often seen with bayonets drawn. East India Republic One day, training, a man named William O'roberts climbed out of the brush, looking harassed. He told Robert he thought his guild was good, and asked him to merge with East India Republic. He was the main recruiter. He often was seen helping William with his goings. A few days later, Robert was named Co-GM. David Inc. In his guild's small base on Navermo ocean, Tortuga, Robert was about to get a shock. Robert and his guard had just left their office, the Trading Co. Office, when several members of the dominant guild on Navermo, David Inc, appeared. They attacked Robert, who fought valiantly. Eventually, with Robert as general, East India Republic had pushed David Inc to only Padres del Fuego. By that time, several famous faces joined him, including John Breasly's. But John didn't find Robert's tactics all that great, for he was a Pacifist at the Time. This would lead to many future disputes and Rivalries. John's Accusations John thought Robert was a tyrant trying to overthrow William O'roberts. John declared a court trial on Robert, but Robert won. After showing John his better side, though, John softened to him. The Invasion of Padres del Fuego Eventually, David Inc was forced back to Padres del Fuego. Robert didn't give up though. He and his army launched their dinghies and sailed to shore. They met immediate resistance on the docks. As his boat passed, he saw several boats tipping over and collapsing from grenade explosions. By the time he had landed, nearly all of David Inc was ready. Robert knew they wouldn't survive a swordfight with David Inc's general and his arch-nemesis, Richard Swordsilver. He instead made a line of riflemen and chopped David Inc. down before they could even sweep.By the time Robert had reached Ratskellar, night was nearly falling. They built barriers and posted watchmen, and settled in for the night. They could hear the sounds of the ship battle far off shore, being captained by Geoffrey Ropefitte of East India Republic and Solomon Burnward of David Inc. The next day, almost no activity occured. Robert was huddled around a small table in Ratskellar, planning the next attack. By nightfall, his plans were ready. They silently took down the barriers and advanced on the town. Immediately, David Inc was awoken by a large stream of gunfire. Richard Swordsilver ran out of the town and sent his swordsmen after them. That was a big accident. Feeling pity for David Inc, Robert dropped camp and took Fort Dundee as a bunker. From there, he launched the final assault. A day later, the whole of the East India Republic's army came pouring out of the fort. David Inc ran to meet them in battle. The battle raged for three days before securing Los Padres. Robert was named Governor of Padres del Fuego, which wasn't a lot because the town was in ruins. He sent his men after David Inc and into El Sudoron, where the entrance to their camp in Las Pulgas was built. He left John Breasly with a handful of militia to rebuild the town. But perhaps he should have left John with a bit more. El Bandidos Cometh With Robert being in El Sudoron, he and John Breasly couldn't communicate. After several days, Robert and his small army retreated to Los Padres to find a battle at Ratskellar. He saw John fending off Nate Raidhawk on the docks. Rob's men drew their bayonets and forced their adversaries, apparently called El Bandidos, onto their ships. They retreated to Port Royal, where they took over. The Invasion of Port Royal Spies that John Breasly had told to stay on the island met Robert on the docks and told him the situation. He immediately secured everything to the west of the high bridge, and north of gypsy way. The soldiers just jeered for several hours until an El Bandidos member charged the bridge and a fight began. They forced Nate off the island and onto his boat. Unfortunately, their boats disappeared for a while. Tortuga Defense An undead invasion on Tortuga was about to occur, and Robert sent the army out to every barricade. What they found was El Bandidos, with weapons ready. But now that East India Republic was on home turf, they had already won. A battle raged straight through the invasion, until Nate boarded his ship, exclaiming, "The Bandidos shall return in greater numbers!" A Charter After a month, Robert earned a charter to start the guild Viceroyalty Co. from William O'roberts. Now, the guild was renamed Royale Empire Co. Following their creation, VC took over the EITC Dock on Port Royal. In response, John Breasly tried to make peace with David Inc, but only created civil war. John was named general, and the war raged for two days, before William knocked some sense into both of them. The Great Viceroy Viceroyalty Co. soon maxxed and became a highly ranked military guild. It soon came to lead the Royale Alliance, in which point John Breasly joined and took over the governmental area. But what of Royale Empire Co? They simply went inactive. The King Cometh Robert got a letter from home one day. His parents were dead. He was the King of Two Sicilies. He didn't take it as shock, but rather as pride. Today Robert lives on Tortuga. Information Family Parents Anne McRoberts Thomas McRoberts Aunts and Uncles Mary Elizabeth Breasly George Breasly I Samuel Redbeard Johnny Goldtimbers Sarah Bousquet Samuel Creststeel Janet Warrage 1st Cousins *Jack Swordmenace *Lawrence Helmbain *Baron Mounchousin *John Breasly *Duchess of Anemois *Captain Leon 2nd Cousins *Kat Hexbellows *Captain Leon the Third *Jack Seacutter *Syko *Jack Sunwalker *Elizabeth *Stardust *Cadet *Benjamin Wright *Molly Ironsteel *Hannah Bluefeather *Jack Gunshot 3rd Cousins *Rose *Nelly Fireskull Levels Trivia Titles *Lord Proprietor *Grand General Category:Non-Pirates Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Royale Alliance